User blog:Ixalea/Asbjorn
. It is only made for fun and cannot be obtained. You can find my other Fanmade Servants on My Profile.}} Active Skills First Skill= Increases own attack by 10% for 3 turns. Increases own Instant-Kill success rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Death Rate + |l1 = 40% |l2 = 44% |l3 = 48% |l4 = 52% |l5 = 56% |l6 = 60% |l7 = 64% |l8 = 68% |l9 = 72% |l10 = 80% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} - Bespoke Weapon A+= Increases own attack by 20% for 3 turns. Increases own Instant-Kill success rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Death Rate + |l1 = 40% |l2 = 44% |l3 = 48% |l4 = 52% |l5 = 56% |l6 = 60% |l7 = 64% |l8 = 68% |l9 = 72% |l10 = 80% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} |-| Second Skill= Ignores Invincibility for 3 turns. Chance to cause instant death to enemies when attacking. Consumes 15 critical stars. Demerit |leveleffect = Death Chance + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Defense - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Death Res - |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 10 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 10 |c4 = 10 |c5 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c7 = 9 |c8 = 9 |c9 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Death Rate + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography 'Height/Weight: '''178cm ・ 76kg '''Series:'Ixaleon Chronicles '''Source: '''Ixaleon Chronicles '''Country of Origin: '''Port Cullis '''Alignment: '''Chaotic ・ Neutral '''Gender: '''Male Category:Blog posts